


【魔戒翻译】Call of the Sea 13

by tipsyflower



Category: lotr - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 阿拉贡x莱戈拉斯 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipsyflower/pseuds/tipsyflower
Relationships: 阿拉贡x莱戈拉斯





	【魔戒翻译】Call of the Sea 13

Call of the Sea Chapter 13

Sauron溃败的六天之后，我从Rivendell的梦中醒来，心里已经毫无疑问地明了那个时候终于到来。

这几天，我和Aragorn几乎都没有私下相处的时间。夜晚时分在繁忙的营帐之间去他的大帐的时候总是带着决断性的欲求；而白天， 他在他的人中间，有很多东西都需要他的指示。派出的各个侦察分队从东方出击归来，人群组织起来追剿敌人盟军的残余部分。没有处理这些事情，或者没有在与其他医者在营地间穿梭照顾那些负伤和心痛的人们的时候，他总是在与军官们王子们和Gondor及Gondor影响力下的人类在一起开会。联盟重生和建立新的外交联系之前的很长一段时间都不能掉以轻心。

在远远的地方，我看着我的爱人变成国王，除了称号还没改变。我的心充满了骄傲和绝望。

在第六天的拂晓，当我再次进入意识世界，我的思想水晶般透明地围绕着一个清明的想法。

\--该是让他离开的时候了。--

留下Gimli在帐篷中的梦乡，我走进清冷明亮的凌晨。我的心在强烈地跳动着，感觉自己的身体几乎已经无法承受自己的悲伤。该向何处寻求支持我伤痛的依靠？穿过沾满露水的草地，太阳在群山之间升起， 我走向营地后面山林茂盛的斜坡。

在树林间慢慢地走过，走向高处宁静的地面，努力着整理我想要大声呼喊起来的思绪，好久之后，我才发现有人跟着我。不是Aragorn，但是脚步如此轻细应该不是其他人类，也许是哈比人？我站在一棵树后面，等着。

意想不到的是，我看到一个高高的身材长长黑发的身形，之后不久Elladan出现了。我走向前，叫他的名字。

“Legolas，早上好。”他微笑着，但脸上的表情似乎有事。“对不起我跟着你过来，虽然已经知道你想要独自一人。”

“没关系，朋友。见到你真好。”我握了握他伸过来的手，希望我深处的动荡没有十分明显。“营地有事情吗？”

“没有，不是那些事。”他回答着，把手伸进衣服里面，拿出一个小小的绿色皮革袋。“我来把这个给你的。”

我拿过他摊开手掌上的东西，奇怪什么礼物需要这么紧急。我没有立刻打开，而是看着他的眼睛寻求解释。

“我们离开Rivendell之前，父亲给我这个并嘱咐我把它交给你，他说，‘最后，当那时刻到来’。我不知道他的意思是什么，但昨天晚上我梦到了他，我醒过来的时候知道我必须来找你。”

我在那话语中颤抖，感觉到命运的手再次拨弄起我生命的细线。

粗略可见那小袋子里面有一个小小的棕色瓶子和折叠好的纸。我封好口袋， 心想那也许是最好私下开启的礼物。抬起头，我看到Elladan正在深深地看着我，而我自己的背上也在他那双宁静的灰色眼眸中映照出来。我紧紧抓住Elrond的礼物，就想要把它当作一切的依靠，而又感觉到自己的脸清楚地背叛了心里的所有感情。

Elladan上前一步，向我张开手臂，没有说一句话。在他有力的拥抱中我感到了他的同情和理解， 而这就象冲破堤防的最后一波浪花。我放弃了自我抑制的努力，头枕在他的肩上，让眼泪滑落。

我似乎哭了很久，他一直抱着我，用温柔的手抚摸我的背，唱着宁静的希望之歌，鼓舞着我的精神。

再也无泪可流之后，我感觉自己的心被冲洗干净，变得空虚。我们都站着，带着对相互了解的沉默。最后，我转开头，清清喉咙开始讲话。但是在我可以让言语成型之前，他抬起手摩挲着我的头发，另一只手抱着我的背把我拉近，近到我有些怀疑他的动机。但是印在我唇上的吻是纯洁的。终于离开之后，他把手放在我肩上，说：

“别忘了，Legolas, 我弟弟和我爱你一如我们自己，需要的时候，我们永远会在的。”

“谢谢。”在他再次亲吻我，转身离开之前，这是我唯一能低喃的话语。

我静静站着，看着他走下斜坡走回营地，思绪中全是迷惑与难以置信。怎么可能这样——在这样的悲伤中，我的身体还能如此地背叛我，而同样回应着他明显欲望。 为什么我的朋友利用我如此脆弱的现在，把我拉向他，即使知道我可能感觉到他的欲望，还是他可能知道的我的羞愧？

想到着，我的脸上一阵发热，但并没有很久。当Elladan在斜坡下面往上看我，对着我微笑的时候，一阵微风吹过树叶，飒飒作响。我看着他的笑容，感觉他的精神瞬间直接触摸到我的，我回报以微笑。因为我已经知道了他想要传达给我的：不是一切都失去了。我的灵魂也许是在永远渴求着Aragorn，但是生命还是要继续，不必全无欢愉。

直到找到了我想要的一个安静美丽的阳光照耀下的林间空地之后，我才打开Elrond的礼物，微风轻轻吹着，四周传来香草的芳香。瓶子没有标签，于是我小心地打开纸条，读着那优雅的手迹。

Legolas,

你的精神高贵强壮，你的心地纯洁，你不应体味绝望。然而即使是最强的人，在爱着他们的人中间寻求帮助，也不是该蒙羞的事情。

舌尖上两滴可强化溶解安抚困扰的心神。

愿Elbereth祝福你护佑你。

Elrond.

我很快折好纸条，放回皮袋，因为我不愿让眼泪释开字迹。

*******************

傍晚和同伴们一起晚餐的时候，我看到Aragorn 的眼睛。他对着我微笑，然后盯着我，注视着我的目光。

\- 今晚。—我告诉他。

即使隔着篝火，我都可以看到到他双眼中燃烧的激情。

-叫你的时候跟我到树林。-

他不太自在地动了一下，接着把注意力转回到Merry那里，Merry在讲着难以容忍的他英勇祖先的陈年故事。

晚餐之后，我到稍远处的池塘去洗澡。用芳香的乳皂慢慢洗着头发，慢慢修剪手指和脚趾的指甲。 最后终于穿上干净的束衣绑腿，走进我们的帐篷，没有人看见。我找到了所要的东西，一个大毯子，一瓶杏仁油，一瓶香醇浓烈的美酒。带着这些走到森林的边缘，我就在那里等待营地的声音渐渐平息。

这是一个美好清凉的夜晚，天上繁星密布。我仰望着它们，遥想着多少年之前那第一个被星光照耀的夜晚，那时候我坐在橡树上梦想着要和Aragorn一起去探险。是否有什么人可以预见我那些年少的梦想最后将会把我引向何方？ 那个午后的温暖与宁静充盈着我的心绪，在突然之间，我想通了。无论与他的分离会是如何的痛苦，我也不会对过去发生的一切有任何遗憾，甚至应该为了体会过如此的爱恋而确信自己是幸运的。我不该屈服于辛酸的苦涩。

*********************

那天我在Ithilien博见聪明的古老雪松中间长久逗留， 让森林和Elrond的疗药在我心里产生作用。当然，悲痛并未消失；即使不必回忆起Galadriel的话语，我也知道那永远都不可能消失。但是，它利刃刺痛的边缘似乎，在那个时刻，变得钝了，我不再觉得自己是痛苦风暴中心那绝望着的个体，再次知道自己的位置只是这更大的土地中很小的一部分，我的需要与悲伤在面对造物的时候是如何微乎其微。

当我的沉思几乎饱和的时候，我躺在响午之后金色阳光下的森林中，这时候，奇怪的事情发生了。两只海鸥，远离它们的家乡，飞到这边林间，下冲到空地，在那里盘旋，再一次带着远海和西方的声音呼唤着我。而这一次的召唤带给我些许疼痛，一个意识偷偷潜进我脑海。

当Galadriel通过Mithrandir传话给我，说到大海的渴望的时候，我原本以为那是一句警告。现在我知道了，她送给我的是一句希望，一个可能将会在等待中燃灭的希望，却最终给了我一个继续下去的理由。既然我注定失去他，首先是与他个人的联系，但是就某种程度而言，他在中州存在的本身就会先离我而去；那样，我该怎么在那些没有他的无尽悲哀日子中继续活过？我对大海的渴望会支撑我，帮扶我渡过那些时光，一旦他的故事已被传颂，我就会跟随心中的渴求去往西方。我看着那些海鸥，这段日子以来的第一次，我的诅咒化作了祝福，即使泪水依然滑落。

**********************

营地中的声音已几不可闻，尽管明月光亮满天，懂得暗行的男人还是知道怎样掩人注意地行动。我叫着他，却依然在林丛的阴影下徘徊。

他很快就到了，我知道他早就在等待着我的呼唤。我沉默地牵着他的手，带着他走过我方才经过的小路。我们走了一阵，但是当走出森林进入一片空地的时候，我知道他会明白为什么我选择这里。月光明亮，照耀着这片旷地，古老树木的魔力让空气中充满麝香的气味。我们远离营地，有着属于我们的独有空间，附近的瀑布会掩盖我们激情时候的声音。

我拉着他走进空地，转过脸看着他。他长长地注视着我，抓着我的手臂。

“天啊，Legolas,” 他终于说话了，“你的美丽会让我的心碎去。”

他也为这一夜作了准备。洗了澡，穿上了干净的衣服，胡子和头发都修剪过。即使他带着战斗的污垢来到我面前，我也不会爱他少一点，但是我还是愉快地想着，我愿意记住这样的他。

我把背包放在地上，终于走进他的怀抱。我们吻了一个世纪那么长，身体紧挤着对方，舌尖分开亲吻到脖子，手在头发里，在肩膀上，在相互的背上游移。我好怕在这样的拥抱中对他说出来，而最后他双手捧着我的脸，把距离拉到可以看清我眼睛的地方。

“这是最后一次，是不是？”他轻轻问我。

“是，Aragorn。”

我们紧紧拥抱着，不敢看对方一眼。

再说话的时候，他的声音有些梗塞，毫无确信，“一定要这么快？”

“你知道的，我的爱。夏天结束之前Arwen就会来了。你不能直接就从我的床上跳到她的床上，我们各自都需要适应的时间，只要你遵循誓言，我也会站在你身边，用全心祈愿你快乐。”

“噢，Legolas，”他在我颈边低语，他的呼吸灼热，“我不值得拥有你。”

“别这样说，宝贝。爱着你是我的选择，我的欢乐，我的荣耀，我会一直爱着你，就算情况改变了。”

我离身，打开地上的毛毯。他过来，跟我一起躺下，面对着对方，手指缠绕着。欲望晚些回来，而维持的这个时刻太过珍贵不应匆忙。

“在Lorien，那天，”他开口，我移身打断他，因为我不想他因为罪恶感而让这一夜变坏。

“别，我爱，让我说；我必须说。那天，我想要羞辱你，你却更光亮地闪耀。我想要为自己的错误惩罚你，你却接受一切回报以深爱。就算我在你身边永恒活着，我都不可能爱回你所给与我的万一。”

“那我想你并不知道你所给予我的，也不知道你带给了我多大的喜悦。”

“会让我看到吗，今晚？”

“会的，Aragorn,我会。”

我们继续躺了一阵，温柔抚摸着相互的身体，几乎迟疑不要继续。最后他终于问我，

“可以为我把衣服脱掉吗？今晚我希望能够看着你的美丽。”这样礼貌的请求跟之前他经常低吼着让我燃起激情的命令都不一样，也许是如今的我们都不再需要那样的游戏了。

我站起身，按他说的做着，一寸一寸，手指在每一个纽扣衣结上徘徊，在他的凝视下挑起狂欢和倾慕。当我终于在他面前完全赤裸的时候，我已经完全勃起，我知道他也一样，但我依然不像匆忙投入他的怀抱。我移向空地的中心，抬头让我的面庞和手臂沐浴在月光中。歌声，不是我的，却从陌生和野外传来了旋律，如此甜美。我以前从没有听过这样的歌声，但是我知道它的每一个音节都会永远跟随着我的心，流转着我们的爱情。

之后，我感觉到他的手臂从后面环绕着我，他的嘴唇和舌尖在我脖子上流连，感受着他衣服的布料磨擦着我赤裸的皮肤，这让我开始激动。他的手，粗糙炽热，在我身体上游走，那有力的碰触让我更强烈地燃烧起来。我朝后抓紧他的臀，他的手指在我的乳尖，接着停留在那里，搓揉，捏挤，玩弄，直到我在那欢愉的触感中浑身无力，头向后仰垂在他的肩膀上。他继续着这甜美的折磨，在我耳边低声诉说着，说起他第一次相遇的时候看到我在河边唱歌，说起他如何在脑海中刻画想象着我的姿态，在无数个孤单的夜晚自慰着。跟随着想象出来的景象已经几乎让我高潮。他没有移开在我胸前的手，我也没有尝试碰触自己，只是他的舌尖在我耳朵边描绘线条轮廓，我高潮已临，攀升在恼人的边缘，很快又下坠，接着银色的液体掉落在林地。

不知怎的，那似乎可当作对这片森林很适合的献礼。我对着树木传来赞同的簌簌声轻笑，那时没有风。

接着我转身面对着他，把手放在他胸膛上。

“现在该我了。我要看着你的美丽。”

小心地帮他脱掉衣服，在平时不为注意的身体部分慢慢逡巡。我知道自己是想通过这样的触摸来记忆他，就像之前已经用眼睛记忆过一次，但我不想徘徊在如此行为所暗示的更深含义里面。最后当他终于完全赤裸地站在我面前之后，我围绕着他的身体慢慢走过，嘴唇手指四处抚摸他，直到停在他后面，爱抚着他雕像般美好身体的一切。嘴唇从脖子滑下到了腰际，屈膝跪在他后面，玩弄着他身后细小的毛发。我长时间地按摩着他臀部坚硬的肌肉，听着他愉悦的低声呻吟，接着我双手分开他的臀瓣，直到可以容纳我嘴的进入。

一阵颤栗穿过他的全身，当我的舌头扫过，继而推进到里面的时候，他开始大声呻吟起来。

“让我跪着，会倒的。”他含糊地说着。

我站起身，领他走到毛毯的地方，他欣然为我跪下，我翻转舌头继续打开探索他的深处。看着他的美，看着他对我完全的交出，这让我又开始变硬了，很快我摸到了油。

必须要承认的是，那时候我并没有很温柔地对他。我想要用力做，一点空隙也不留地填满他，让他在血液的奔流中，肺部空气的搅转中，在他身体的每一个细胞中感受着我。如果这是最后一次，就让他好好地记着。因为第一次已经射过了，所以这一次我能够持续长一点时间；我深深地插入，指甲在他美丽的脊背上拉出划痕，他大声叫着，求着我在可怕的狂喜高潮淹没他之前结束。我摸着他的下面，用力地抚摸，让自己等着他，等他准备好，我们一起高潮，一起叫喊出声，一起瘫倒在地上。

一阵之后，我们贴身抱着，他说：

“我为自己的自私蒙羞，但是我真的不知道没了这个，我要怎么活。”

感受到他还有想要说的话，但难以言述，于是我让自己的思维碰触一点他的。

“她会在你难以想象的程度上改变你，Aragorn，“了解他的害怕，我柔声说，“你不必为此担心。”

Arwen年青时后的大部分时光都是在Lorien。就算Aragorn不知道那块王国上精灵们蜚声的爱的艺术和学问的话，也不是应该由我来告诉给他。就让他在他王后的床塌上去了解第一手的资料吧。尽管在我灵魂更深的地方这样的想法可能还会让我愉快，但我是无法想象他必定要跟她一起度过每一个渴望我的抚摸的夜晚。

“但是你呢，Legolas？难道你要永远独自一人？一想到我伤你到如此，就会忍不住发抖。”

到目前为止，由于我的坚持，我们一直都避免着这个话题。对此我并没有能力给他任何放心的华语，因为连我自己都不知道答案。精灵会因为失去所爱而心碎而死；据说有的也会再次哀伤，就算第一次的连绑依然强烈而悲哀依然不会消失。我现在不想跟他一起思索，所以选择了另外的方向。

“ 我有足够的力量源泉拒绝你，我的爱；我将与伤痛一起存活。不要在责备自己了。你忘了我现在走到这里全部都是我自己的抉择吗？”

“这个夏天之后，你会做什么？”

“你也知道，我必须要回到父亲的国土，现在不能说在那里有些什么样的任务等着我。不过他允许我离开的时候，我会遵守与你的诺言，回到美丽的森林；那里有工作需要完成，我要重建那些森林的荣耀。而Gondor ，对于这个不太适合Luthien 脉的国王的城市，也需要花园，需要能够把它修建的比精灵森林更好的人。”

“知道你会回来让我心舒服一些，我可以见到你，即使我不能将你紧紧抱在怀中。”

“我回来之前可能会有很长一阵，你知道？”

“是，也许那是最好。”

我知道他是对的；在我见他之前，他和Arwen需要时间确定彼此。何况我也理解她大概在开始的时候不会欢迎我的存在，我相信。现在谈论她感觉很奇怪。出于不成形的共识，至少从Helm’s Deep以来， 我们都没有谈起过她。

“她会知道的，会不会？”他问。

“你难道不认为她已经知道？”他必须要面对这个，在他真正面对她之前。“我想她可能已经知道了，甚至在我们离开Rivendell之前，就已经接受了这个事实。Aragorn，别被罪恶感困扰着去迎接她。这对你们都不好。”

后来我们的谈话转移到别的方向，再后来是抚摸和更多。那一夜很长，我们都不准备睡觉。

********************

那晚的最后时分，当他在我体内高潮，当我坐在他身上，当我们的手臂环绕着对方，当我们的眼睛锁定相互，我再次唱起了歌，接着我们的精神相碰触，于是我知道那是我经历的与他结合的最后完美时刻，那一刻将永远伴随我。

随那之后是泪水和宣誓爱与忠诚的誓言，但于我们，却都更清楚地知道，我们的行程终于还是结束了。

我无法找到言语来描述让他离开我的比晚，走回营地对我是多么地艰难，也无法测量我眼看着他离开的时候痛苦有多深。没有常识去描述的必要， 我知道在任何一种语言中都没有任何的词语可以表达出我哀伤的深切。我除了拥抱它，别无他法。

我把脸深深埋在铺满雪松的泥土中，将我的哀痛浸入森林神秘的矗静里。

\--

只到这里，我没有翻译完最后章节。


End file.
